


Welcome To Chicago

by itheoneofmanyfandomsi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Cus I'm a sucker for crossovers, F/F, I Tried, I will write more of this out of spite, I'm guessing you already know whats up, My nerd boy Barry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itheoneofmanyfandomsi/pseuds/itheoneofmanyfandomsi
Summary: Death isn't as bad as it seems, especially if your dealing with the Reaper Squad.





	1. Ned Dead Chicane

Everyone told him death was a horrible, ruthless thing, that ripped everyone you loved away from you. Ned always agreed. But if you told him death was a huge nerd, he would've laughed in your face and tried to sell you his merch.

"Uh, hello, my name's Barry, I'm here to, uh collect your soul. And stuff." The floating red robed figure said in a quite un-menacing voice. The figure was a skeleton with light blue, glowing orbs for eyes. He did have glasses on, which Ned didn't even try to question.

"Hello, friend Barry. My name is Ned Dead Chicane, how are you this fine evening?" Ned tried sounding confident, he did just die so excuse his lack of courage as he stood infront of, what he thought was, the grim reaper.

The figure, Barry, gestured with his skeletal hand for him to follow. Barry floated through a rift into another world.

"I'm good, I usually get screams, so this is a pleasent suprise. I am a reaper for The Raven Queen, which means I collect souls. These souls are usually necromancers that upset the balance between life and death, but you are uh, a special case." He said, it didn't explain a thing, but it was something. Ned didn't know what he meant by 'special case' but he wasn't about to question a reaper for The Raven Queen, whoever that was.

As Ned trailed after him, he took a final look behind him at his world.

Well shit, he thought, I didn't finish Game of Thrones.


	2. Fire Gals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't too bad. Especially since she met a totally amazing skeleton lady."

It doesn't matter if you where posessed by a Goddess, got magic abilities from a Goddess and then became friends with a Goddess, you are still mortal.

And no matter how much times Sylvain told her this, she still found it just a tiny bit unfair. She did save the world, not single handedly, of course, but still. Also, she had a wife and a wierd anthropomorphic rabbit.

She was the last of the pine gaurd to go, so in retrospect, it wasn't too bad. Especially since she met a totally amazing skeleton lady.

"Hello! Welcome to death." Was all the warning she got before bright red flames shot out of a rift in the air. The fire blazed a path straight to Aubreys feet before spreading out creating a sort of fire carpet. A red robed skeleton with blazing, crimson fires for eyes stepped out of the rift. Their hands caught aflame creating sparks that floated in the air, making the already bright scene even more luminous.

"I'm Lup and I'll be your reaper today" The skeleton lady said. All Aubrey could do was stare in awe. She got the greatest death ever.

"Holy shit! You can do magic too!?" As Aubrey said that her hands caught on fire. Lup stared at her for a second, then smile seemed to grow, she beckoned her forward with her still flaming hands.

"Don't tell Ghost Rider but you're definitely my favourite ghost" She stage whispered, looking back as if whoever Ghost Rider was, was going to suddenly appear.

"Uh sure? But I gotta ask about your cool skull thing. Can I do that? Ya know, since I'm dead." Aubrey asked as Lup led her throught the rift she came out of.

Yep, this definitely will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't uploaded sooner, still hope you guys will enjoy it. :)
> 
> Y'all? The finale?? It was so good. I cried at the end, it was absolutely heart wrenching. What are your guys' thoughts on it?
> 
> Tell me if you liked the fic, or if you just want to chat.  
Next up, Krav meets Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you guys want more, let me know in the comments.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. Now I'm thinking which would be better, Lup meeting Aubrey or Duck?


End file.
